Akatsuki no estádio de futebol
by Bear-Hime
Summary: Pein leva o Comboio pra assistir um jogo de futebol!O que vai acontecer? xD
1. Parte I

**~Eu sei que eu devia estar estudando ao invés de fazer essa merdº...mas eu não estou e ponto final! -_- **

**~Disclaimer - Naruto e seus seguintes personagens não me pertencem... Mas o Tio Masashi escreveu no testamento dele que ia me dar ò.Ó9 kukukukukuku**

**}Legendas: **

_e__m itálico--_Ações

**Em negrito**_----_ Nome do(a) personagem, dá ênfase

Sublinhado_--_ intromissão minha_!_

"Entre aspas_"--_ Pensamento

__________________Akatsuki no estádio de futebol_______________________

Numa salinha escura uma estranha figura loira de cabelos cacheados aparece com um microfone e uma bazuca na mão.

**Renata** - Uia! 8D Eu sou a apresentadora! PRAZER -_gritando-_

**Zabuza**- -.-'...Você é bem escandalosa! ¬¬

**Renata**-E esse é o meu escudeiro ¬¬ ZABU-CHAN! ^^

**Zabuza**- -.-''' "Por quê eu to aqui?" Y-Y Vamos a Fic

**Renata**- 8D

* * *

**Renata** - Bom dia, torcedores! Sejam bem vindos ao estádio 'Fogonaroscadajuventude' (N/a- Ninguém merece...a minha criatividade!¬¬) ! Hoje será as preliminares de São Paulo contra.......Icasa? -.-'

**Tobi - **Tobi gostar de futebol! :D

**Deidara**- Só porquê tem Bolas! xD

**Pein**- Nada de briga! Ò"ó...Deixem-me pelo menos ver meu jogo em paz! ¬::¬

**Konan**- Pein, eu poderia estar no shopping comprando uma jaquetinha linda que eu achei semana passada...Mas porquê raios eu estou aqui num estádio de futebol...se nem ao menos gosto de futebol? -.-'

**Pein**- Lembra da última vez que deixamos eles sozinhos na caverna? ù.u

**Konan**_- Relembrando- _O.O...o Deidara explodiu a caverna, o Kakuzu vendeu os móveis, o Kisame jogou fora todos os peixes da geladeira, o Hidan quase sacrificou o Tobi e o Zetsu plantou maconha no quintal! -.-'

**Pein-** E tem mais...O Kakuzu vendeu minhas revistas pornográficas! T-T (N/A: Líder-sama tarado O.O)

**Konan**- O que??? Ò.Ó -_Com 10 foices na mão-_

**Pein**- O.O Nada! - _Esconde a única revista que lhe restou-_

**Hidan**- Poººº, essa merºº, do carºººº num vai começar hoje não, poººº? U.U

**Todos**- ¬¬

**Pipoqueiro que tava na arquibancada**- Olha a pipoca! n.n

**Tobi**- Ei moço, moço! Tobi querer pipoca! n.n- _Com roupa de.......Líder de torcida? Ò.õ)-_

**Pipoqueiro**- Segura! n.n-_ Joga a pipoca-_

**Tobi**_- é atingido na cabeça-_Ai x.X_ – Desmaia-_

**Deidara- **Como ele desmaia levando uma 'pipocada' na cabeça, Un? -.\)

**Kakuzu**-_olha pro chão e começa a chorar- _T-T

**Zetsu - **Calma, ele vai ficar bem! n.n

**Kakuzu**- _Olha para a cara do Zetsu-_ Y-Y –_Pega a pipoca- _T.T isso custou 2 e 75 (R$2, 75.-.-')

**Todos**- _gota do tamanho de um bonde-_

**Sasori -** Uia! O jogo vai começar já já! E aí chefe...Qual o time que você está torcendo? U.u

**Pein** – Icasa u:.:u

**Sasori-** Nossa! -.-

**Deidara** -_Dá um pulo- _Vai São Paulo, un! \o;_ - roupa de líder de torcida + Pompons -.-''_

**Itachi-**_pose de' eu sou foda'- _u/.\u

**Cara do cachorro quente**_**-**_ 8D

**Hidan**- Poººº me da um Hot dog aí, carºººº u.u/ !

**Cara do cachorro quente-**_Joga o hot dog- _8D

**Tobi** –_Acordando_- Ah...Cabeça do Tobi dói X.x –_Hot dog atinge-o novamente-_Ai, X.x –_Desmaia-_

**Kakuzu** - _Salva o Hot Dog, antes que caísse no chão_- º-º, my money º¬º

**Hidan**- -.-'

**Renata**- O jogo...Começou! n.n- _Joga a bola mas acaba acertando o ...__documento__ do jogador-_

**Jogador-** O.o -_Roxo-_

**Renata-**Ooops! ^^'

* * *

**Continua....**

**Ei galera...Tô indo...tô morrendo de sono...ta de madrugada, e tão me pertubando pra sair!**

**Mas Plz deixem reviews /o/...é bom e não mata ninguém! n.n**

**Kissus, ja ne!**


	2. Parte II

**~Oi, . **

**Demorou, NE....Mas, é porque cada vez que eu tentava postar essa porcaria eu olhava para a quantidade de ****Reviews** **e dizia: "Nossa, que vergonha...T-T" Chego a pensar que escrevo mal...Porém...Quando mostro minhas fics pra minha amiga...Ela rir à berça...E de intrometida...eu ponho aqui....Se não gostarem eu posso apagar não tem problema...*Momento Emo on***

**}Agradecimento especial: à **Srta. Mello...**Só por causa dela eu continuei essa bostº u.u/ *aplausos***

**}Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence...mas...QUEM DISSE QUE EU QUERO ELE :P**

**

* * *

**

**Aka's-** ó_o

**Itachi**- U/.\U

**Algumagrávidanaarquibancada**-_Chamando a âmbulância-_ D'8 Eu vou parir aqui mesmo!!

**Tobi**-_acorda- _x.ò

**Renata**- Desista Sua Putº emprenhada! Ò.ó Eles não atendem!

**Algumagrávidanaarquibancadaqueficouputacomigo-** D'8

**Chuck Norris**-_Sai de um vórtice temporal com cara de quem vai estrupar alguém-_ Yo o/

**Todos**- O.O

**Chuck**- _Metralha os jogadores_- Sou muito foda! xD

**Itachi**- ¬/.\¬- "Esse cara acha que é mais foda que eu?!Coitado!"- Ù/.\u

**Renata**- Bem já que o Chuck matou todo mundo...Akatsukis, venham aqui jogar! \n.n/

**Chuck**-Weeee o/

**Hidan**- Mas nem fuººººº eu vou! ¬¬

_**-----5 minutos depois----**_

**Hidan-**_Vestido com uniforme do time-_ Poººº! -.-' Não to acreditando que estou fazendo isso!

**Tobi**- Não é tão ruim Hidan-senpai ^^

**Chuck Norris, Samara e Jack estripador**-_Vestidos de líderes de torcida- _o/o/o/

**Chuck**- De onde vocês vieram?? Ò.õ

**Jack e Samara**- Da barriga da mamãe! ñ.ñ

**Chuck**- ¬¬

**Zetsu**- _Fazendo fotossíntese- _Z**u.**uZ

**Kisame**-_ Palitando os dentes-_ U.U

**Tobi**- Que nojo! .

**Hidan**- _Rogando praga-_ Tomara que Jashin-sama jogue um raio nessa poººº de estádio! Ò.ó

**Deidara**- _Plantando bomba na bola-_ Muawhahahahahaha ò.\)

**Kakuzu**- _procurando moedinha no campo- _ù.u

**Renata**- Que comece o jogo! \õ/

Os Aka's por impulso correram atrás da bola, batendo-se contra eles mesmos...

**Hidan**- Poººº! . Deidara tira o cotovelo da minha bunda!

**Deidara**- Só se você tirar a mão dos meus testículos! ò.\)

**Tobi**- Tobi ficar dodói! T-T

**Deidara**- Sai da frente! –_ Chuta a bola fortemente e acaba pegando na cara de Tobi._

**Tobi-**_ Em câmera lenta- aaAÃÃaãÃÃÃaaAaaaAaAAAAaa!!!_

**Renata- **Falta! o/-_ Levanta cartão_

**Deidara**- Sempre sonhei fazer isso!^^

**Chuck**- Yey! \o/ Vai timão! - _Levanta bruscamente o braço acertando Samara_

**Samara**_- _X_x

**Chuck**- O.ò

**Jack-** Oh fuck! D'8 - _Se mata_

**Renata**- Falta pra você também! Ò.ó

**Chuck**- Mas eu nem tô jogando! Õ_o

**Renata**- Não interessa!

**Chuck**- T-T

De volta ao jogo, Pein dribla Deidara, toca para Hidan que passa para Kakuzu, Que vai chegando perto do gol...ele...vai...vai...vai...Na trave!

**Hidan- **Como você pôde errar...tava na 'boca' do gol!? ò.ó

**Kakuzu- **Eu não! U.U...Me pagaram pra errar!

**Hidan-** Quem?

**Kakuzu-** Aqueles bofes ali! - _Apotava freneticamente para um grupo de maconheiros_

**Maconheiro 1- **_Já alterado (doidão)-_ Eu aposto que a loira gostosa faz o primeiro gol *¬*-_ Dá uma piscadela para Deidara._

**Deidara**- Sou homem seu FDP ò.\)

**Maconheiro2**- Èo APosTIwo NAkrElle PAraWrrraiouz! (Eu aposto naquele pára-raios)-_ Mais alterado ainda._

**Pein-** Quem você pensa que eu sou?! Ò:.:ó

**Konan**- Um pára-raios ¬¬

**Pein**- ¬¬

**Maconheiro Mirim**- Eu aposto naquele pirulito!! /o/-_ um garoto de aparentemente 17 anos apontava para a figura caída no meio do campo._

**Tobi- **_Acorda-_ Owww...Cabeça do Tobi gira! X.x

**Zetsu**- _Põe capacete no Tobi- _Pronto!

**Tobi**- Obrigado Zetsu-san \o/

_**CONTINUA...**_

**

* * *

**

Pequena, né? ^^'

**Well, well!**

**Bem...Essa continuação foi feita na minha aula de trigonometria...Por isso que ta uma merdº Y-Y**

**Mas please! *Fica de joelhos* Mandem Reviews ! Deixar-me-ia realizada se houvesse pelo menos 10! **

**...Propaganda...**

**Galera, vou postar outra fic...Não vai ser comédia(se isso pode ser chamado de comédia)...É baseada numa doushinji que eu li! ^.^**

**Ok... Kissus...E obrigada por lerem!**

**~'-'Bear-Hime'-'**


End file.
